


Fever

by ZaeraDee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hux and Kylo both need some sleep, Kylo is all happy to be back, M/M, Mitaka abuse, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Sick Fic, but he's not the only one who has had it rough, post episode vii, soft!kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeraDee/pseuds/ZaeraDee
Summary: In which Mitaka panics, Kylo gets protective, and Millie takes care of her human.This was a prompt fill for @softkyluxkinks on tumblr. X)"General Hux didn't show up on the bridge for days. The crew became worried and they asked Lord Ren, who just got back from the training, to check on Hux since they couldn't override the code of his private quarters. Ren broke in and found Hux lying in bed, delirious with fever."





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties, but the characters always end up writing themselves. I thought this was going to be some serious hurt/comfort, but it ended up a bit more on the humorous side (although still cute?). XD I hope you enjoy it!

General Hux models a meticulous work ethic – no detail missed, no document unaddressed, and certainly no leave without informing his crew, if he takes leave at all. ~~~~

It is with this in mind that Lieutenant Mitaka steps up and takes control of the bridge when the General is absent. If Hux is not there, they will continue as normal, upholding their leader’s high standards, and communicating remotely as necessary.

 

However, after three days of diminishing replies from the General, contact halts altogether. His staff begins to worry when they share accounts and realize no one has even seen Hux in that time.

 

“Still no word, Lieutenant?” Kaplan asks from his station overseeing the docking bays.

 

“Not since the last cycle, Colonel,” Mitaka replies into the comm, his dark eyebrows dipping. “His personal quarters are the only place we haven’t checked. Should I see if he is in need of assistance, sir?”

 

“That may be wise,” the stiff, older man says in agreement. He lets out a ragged breath before continuing.  “I’ve just received notification that Lord Ren will be docking shortly. Frankly, I’m not sure how to proceed, but even an ill Hux is better than an angry Sith.”

 

A chill runs up the Lieutenant’s back, and he barely restrains a shiver. “I’ll check in at his quarters immediately, sir,” he replies swiftly.

 

The moment Kaplan cuts the call, Mitaka hurries off the bridge, even if the effort is futile – no one has access to Hux’s private space but the man himself. If the General doesn’t want to be bothered, they will have to deal with Kylo Ren themselves.

 

The Lieutenant worries for the state of his superior – Hux is known to go days without sleeping, and his dedication has long since passed the point of obsession.

 

But if their violent, volatile co-commander is back, they need their General.

 

Mitaka massages his throat as he waits for the elevator to arrive at the officers’ quarters.  As soon as the doors open, he bursts out and down the hall. It takes only a few minutes before he is standing in front of the General’s door. He is out of breath and chastises himself for breaking form to run down the empty corridor, but he quickly wipes his damp brow and straightens his uniform. He presses the comm button beside the heavy metal door. “General Hux, it’s Lieutenant Mitaka, sir,” he tries. He waits a moment before continuing. “Are you in need of anything, sir?” He presses the comm a few more times, but there is no reply from the General.

 

There’s no sign of life at all.

 

Mitaka checks the hall before squaring his shoulders and knocking resolutely on the sealed door. “General, sir? Are you there?” When he receives no answer he flexes his fingers and raises his voice. “GENERAL? GENERAL HUX?” Panic grips his gut, clenching his stomach.  He jabs at the entry panel, using every override code he knows, but nothing works. “Please, open up, sir,” he pleads, his already pale face losing all colour.

 

He tries to think around his racing thoughts.

 

Kylo Ren is returning and the General is locked in his quarters, in who knows what state. Perhaps the stress has finally caught up to him. Is he ill? Emotionally compromised?  . . . Breathing?

 

_Right. Breathing. Do that, Mitaka._

 

***

 

Kylo stalks down the Upsilon’s ramp, cape billowing behind him and bare face stern. A tangible unease immediately settles on his skin. _Good_. He still makes people fearful, even after his failures.  The months of relentless training were worth the effort.

 

“Kaplan.” His voice resonates across the room as he addresses the officer rushing down from the control room to meet him.

 

“Lord Ren, I am pleased to welcome you back to the finalizer,” the man says, well-mannered if not entirely sincere. "Can I be of any assistance?"

 

The knight takes a moment to skim the officer’s streaming thoughts, hoping to gain an initial glimpse into the ship’s status.

 

_Didn’t give us enough notice to call the General from the bridge, never mind where Hux might actually be . . ._

 

“Why did you meet me? Where is General Hux?” Kylo inquires. His cape whips Kaplan as he strides past.

 

“I believe,” he starts, hurrying after Kylo to cover his noticeable pause, “the General is in his private quarters, my Lord. Should I comm him?” _Not good, Kaplan, not good._

 

“It’s mid cycle, Colonel. I’m sure the General will see me.” He leaves no room for argument.

 

“I – very good, sir,” Kaplan relies helplessly. “I will make certain your belongings are transferred safely to your quarters.”

 

Kylo waves him off as he leaves, far more interested in discovering why the General is hiding away in his quarters mid-afternoon. He chuckles, wondering if the haughty man has finally come apart at the seams. It will be amusing, whatever the case.

 

It takes longer than he would like to cross the Finalizer, and he regrets not being able to sleep on his way back. He can hardly remember the last time he was allowed a decent rest. Even so, curiosity wins out, and he doesn’t bother to stop at his own chambers. He continues walking until he is facing Hux’s door – or rather, facing the back Lieutenant Mitaka, who is nearly crying in front of the sealed entryway.

 

Instead of being irritated, Kylo finds the prospect of scaring the jittery man to be comfortingly familiar – and he can’t help but take advantage of the man’s inattentiveness.

 

“It’s maddening to find you cluttering my path so soon upon my return,” he says darkly, watching in amusement as Mitaka startles to attention.

 

“Lord Ren, you’ve returned!” the Lieutenant gasps, unblinking as Kylo scowls down at him.   _Please be alive, General, please oh please… ~~~~_

Kylo pauses when he catches the thoughts coming off the other man. The feelings of unease he picked up in the docking bay begin to soak into him. “Step aside, Lieutenant.” He pushes into the smaller man’s space. “I require and audience with General Hux.”

 

“The General is…indisposed,” Mitaka manages to get out, before he is slammed into the unforgiving floor. “No one has override codes, sir,” the battered officer tries again, cringing and rubbing at his arm.

 

I do, Kylo thinks, remembering the numbers provided to him as co-commander. He punches in the un-used combination, the mirth of moments ago completely replaced by a nauseous pull in his abdomen.  

 

The General’s door opens quickly, revealing nothing but darkness.

 

Unconcerned with Mitaka’s groans, Kylo walks forward and lets the door whisk closed behind him.

 

The air smells dank and unclean, even to a man who can’t remember the last time he’s showered. It feels heavy and oppressive.

 

“Hux,” the knight calls out. He can feel a life source coming closer, and tenses when he hears a faint noise at his feet. “Lights, fifty percent.”

He sees a flick of orange fur disappear behind his leathery cape. He flips the ends of the fabric, and a cat darts back around him, mewing and whining.

 

The animal jumps a few feet away before stopping and starring at Kylo, yowling all the louder.

 

Kylo’s scans the empty sitting room. He sees nothing unusual – or terribly interesting, if he’s honest – besides a discarded robe on a curiously non-standard couch.

 

The cat meows insistently.

 

The man finds no sign of Hux, so he follows the noisy creature through the half-opened door of another dark room.

 

He can see the persistent flash of an unanswered message on what must be Hux’s data pad. In the bouts of intermittent light he can make out the edges of a bed covered in thick, rumpled blankets – a bedroom then.

 

“Hux,” Kylo calls again. He can feel the man’s presence in the room, even though the only sounds come from the cat. “Lights, twenty percent.” He needs to see, but it’s below even him to suddenly blind a sleeping man.

 

The cat chirps once then hops up onto the bed. It mews plaintively and nuzzles against a pale, exposed hand. The animal gives Kylo another command before curling up next to the man who is clearly its owner – Hux.

 

Kylo pushes a fallen quilt aside with his foot and moves to the side of the bed, getting a better look at the man lying in the centre of the tangled sheets.

 

He’s nearly unrecognizable to the man Kylo remembers from a year ago.

 

The General’s face is gaunt and shadowed. His hair seems longer than the knight can ever remember, but that could be due to its current disarray. The thin, visible hand the cat had nuzzled lies on the unattended data pad, as though waiting for Hux to wake up and continue where he left off.

 

A sudden and invasive memory of the medical bay surfaces in Kylo’s mind.

 

Maybe this is how he had looked to Hux when the man had pulled him from the wreckage of Starkiller – a husk. He had been a bleeding shell, torn apart before Snoke pieced him back together with months of grueling work.

 

Kylo bites at his lip and hesitantly reaches over the bed to shake the sleeping man’s boney shoulder. He expects the bare skin to be cool, but he can feel the heat right through his gloved fingers. Worse yet, his touch gains him no response.

 

Without thinking, he tears off his gloves and drops down onto the bed, causing the cat to yelp indignantly and run off. He firmly shakes the General’s burning shoulder, speaking loudly, “Hux, can you hear me?”

 

No response.

 

Kylo bends and puts an ear to his dry, parted lips. Still breathing. He supposes the warmth radiating off his skin should have clued him in to that, but the man’s stillness is increasingly unnerving.

 

He quickly grabs the blinking data pad from under Hux’s hand so that he can unlock the door and call for a medical droid. It will take a number of minutes for the droid to arrive, but it’s still faster than trying to move Hux.

 

With help on the way, Kylo can leave, but he stays seated by the ill man’s side. It doesn’t seem right to leave. Not after he’d woken up a year ago with the other man dutifully by his bedside.

 

It doesn’t take long for Kylo to feel useless as Hux continues to boil in front of him.  He gets to his feet with a groan and straightens up the bedding as best as he can, folding up the excess blankets and leaving Hux with only a thin sheet. He can see the man shivering under the fabric, a sure sign of a bad fever. Wracking his brain for ideas leads him to the adjoining fresher where he gets a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. Kylo sinks down beside Hux and carefully dabs at his sticky forehead, glad no one is here to witness his actions. Any embarrassment vanishes when he sees Hux’s flushed chest, and he begins to wipe down the heated skin in earnest. Kylo sincerely hopes he hasn’t been this feverish for long. It doesn’t take much time for the body to fail with these sorts of temperatures.

 

As Kylo continues to run the moist towel over his heated skin, a soft sound escapes from Hux’s chapped lips.

 

Kylo clenches his fists as he watches the incapacitated man twinge in pain.

 

He should never have laughed at the thought of Hux’s undoing. It’s true the man is uptight, and Kylo would love to see him lose his barely controlled temper, but not this. Finding his co-commander in such a state only makes him ashamed. 

 

“Sorry,” he mutters, softly nudging his silent counterpart. “Even after everything went to shit you’ve been working hard, probably too hard knowing you.” He can’t help but smile, knowing he’s right.

 

Hux couldn’t make up for the loss of Starkiller in only a year – but he would have tried, and it shows.

 

Kylo reclines on an elbow, a frown once again pulling his feature down. With his free hand he tries to brush the bangs off Hux’s tense face. The strands are sticky from old hair product and days of sweat, and they refuse to obey Kylo’s coaxing. “Typical,” he snorts, and gives in to simply stroking his fingers over the General’s stubborn, matted hair.

 

After a few minutes Hux shifts again. His eyelids flutter open, only to fall closed every few seconds as he drifts in and out of consciousness. He squints at Kylo for far longer than necessary, his gaze unsteady and unfocused. “You’re not my cat,” he says, his voice rough from disuse, but full of consternation. His sight lingers before shifting and following along Kylo’s black clad arm to where the knight’s hand hovers over his head.

 

Kylo is far too surprised to comment when Hux, with weak, jerky movements, pulls Kylo’s hovering palm against the side of his face.

 

“Oh,” Hux says with a relieved breath. “I’m the cat. I see.” He smiles sleepily as he rubs against Kylo’s large palm. In a few moments he drifts back off to sleep, leaving Kylo cradling his cheek.

 

The bewildered man lets out a small huff as he blinks down at Hux, not sure if he should laugh or be incredibly concerned. Never in their time working together has he heard the fiery man sound _soft_ – delirious or not.

 

And Kylo certainly never expected he’d want to hear it again.

 

The medical droid arrives abruptly, and Kylo is forced to leave the room while it works, plying Hux with fluids and medications. He takes the chance to shower and find a clean pair of clothes in his quarters, knowing very well how disgusting he probably smells.

 

It’s an hour before the droid is satisfied that Hux is stable and Kylo can banish it from the room, and another half hour before Kylo realizes the cat – the real cat – is pestering him because it wants to be fed.

 

It takes him less than a minute to tell Mitaka to quit comming the General, and that he’ll take care of things himself. The thought of the Lieutenant fussing around the room makes him shudder. He’s equally sure Hux would hate it.

 

Kylo can provide the General some peace and quiet while the man recovers.

 

***

 

Hux’s body feels like stone. His muscles are tense and everything aches. The pain in his head is by far the worst, but it’s his desert-dry mouth that encourages him to try and open his eyes.

 

As it turns out even his eye lids are as heavy as a bunker, and refuse to budge.

 

If it isn’t for the unrelenting throbbing in his temples, Hux might be tempted to slip back into sleep, but his mind is clear enough to recognise the side effects of dehydration.

 

Finally, he breaks through his fatigue and manages to open his eyes.

 

To his surprise, the lights are set low and a medical monitor beeps softly beside the bed. He looks down to see the device attached to him by an arm band and a few wires. He notes that his fever is starting to break and his stats on the monitor are moving back into normal range.

 

Had he commed the med bay?

 

A low snore on his other side catches Hux’s immediate attention.

 

He gapes at the slumped over man, taking in the knight’s peaceful, scarred face. “Ren?”

 

Kylo blinks and puts out a hand to feel for the headboard behind him, seemingly disoriented.

 

Hux struggles to sit up. Unfortunately his muscles are far weaker than he’s anticipated, and he collapses onto his side with an unintended cry. He feels the bed shift, and warm, bare hands carefully slip under his arms. Hux finds himself held snuggly against Kylo’s broad chest, his head resting on a firm shoulder.

 

The knight quickly props some extra pillows behind Hux and helps him rest back against their support.

 

“Is this another fever dream?” he asks. It’s far too strange, finding the errant master of knights here of all places. “You’ve returned?”

 

“Only a few hours ago,” Kylo replies, pulling a hand through his dark hair and pushing it away from his face.

 

Hux tries to reply, but his dry throat betrays him and all he can do is gag.

 

“Hang on.” Kylo abruptly leaves the room, returning moments later with a glass of water. “You should drink something.”

 

Obviously, Hux thinks habitually, trying to stop his coughing fit long enough to take the small glass in his trembling hands. After a few failed attempts, Kylo finally puts a steadying hand behind Hux’s neck and brings the cool glass to his mouth. Hux concedes without complaint and drinks gratefully. When he can take the cup himself, Kylo pulls away and watches quietly as Hux slowly manages to finish the rest of the water.

 

“How long have I been out?” Hux asks, once he is able. He struggles to place the empty glass on the edge of his bedside table, narrowing his eyes when it seems to move on its own.

 

“Hard to say, but by the messages on your data pad, I’m guessing at least a day,” Kylo answers, nodding toward the pad he’s placed well out of Hux’s reach.

 

Hux lets his head flop sideways, eyeing the pad with limited interest.

 

“You’re not allowed to check it. Doctor’s orders,” Kylo says, drawing Hux’s attention back. He crosses his arms resolutely, but his gaze drops. “I’ll take care of what I can, and Mitaka can delegate the rest.”

 

“Good,” Hux sighs and closes his eyes, relaxing into the stack of pillows. Who would have guessed he’d feel this relieved handing over his ship – and to Ren of all people, ‘co-commander’ or not.

 

“Good?” Kylo repeats, disbelief clear in his voice. “I thought you’d have some inane instructions at the very least.”

 

“Yes, _good_.” Hux says again, a bit of his usual bite briefly returning. He can give Ren a verbal smacking later if that’s what he wants. “I feel like shit.”

 

He can hear Kylo snort, but when the knight speaks again there’s no levity in his voice. “You almost died you know – nearly worked yourself to death.”

 

 “If that ever happens I sincerely hope you put that under whatever ghastly commemorative holo gets used for my eulogy,” Hux replies dryly.

 

“I’m serious, Hux!”

 

The mattress jumps uncomfortably and Hux’s eyes snap open in time to see Kylo launching himself to his feet and turning away. He’s cross, Hux thinks, dumbfounded.  “I don’t understand.”

 

“What, that you didn’t take care of yourself and then holed up in here to _die_?” Kylo says as he whirls back around, his cape smacking dully against the wall behind him.

 

“That . . . wasn’t my intention,” Hux replies blandly, far too tired to contemplate his work ethic. “And that’s not what I meant.” He drags in a long breath, trying to focus. His head feels like it’s going to split open and he just can’t seem to keep his eyes open.

 

A sudden chill around his temples makes him start.

 

Kylo is kneeling, his hands encircling Hux’s head.

 

When did he . . .?

 

“I didn’t know your powers could be used as a cold compress,” Hux sighs, relishing the cool relief flooding his head.

 

“The Darkside of the Force is powerful,” Kylo replies sagely. “And it’s amazing what a person discovers when they’re not allowed to rest properly.”

 

Hux hums some sort of acknowledgment. “All I was gifted was a fever.”  

 

Kylo chuckles quietly.

 

It’s a remarkably charming sound, Hux decides.

 

They fall into comfortable silence as Kylo continues to pushes the energy through his skull.

 

Hux grunts in mild surprise when finds the other man trying to shift him back under the covers. He’d undoubtedly dosed off again.

 

He fixes Kylo in his sights and the man pulls away. “I wasn’t entirely sure I would see you again, never mind in here, saving me from myself,” he admits drowsily.

 

“There’s no better ran ship,” Kylo says with a shrug, picking at a dirty nail.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Hux slides a hand over and tugs at the edge of his quilted tunic.

 

“You never asked a question,” Kylo replies automatically, then grimaces.  

 

“Oh, never mind.” He rolls onto his side, trying to get comfortable.

 

“Sorry,” Kylo says, tugging out the extra pillows. He hastily unfolds another light blanket and drapes it over Hux’s thin frame, tucking it in before moving away.

 

Hux doesn’t comment on the action or the muttered apology, but pulls the blankets up to hide a yawn. His thoughts are quickly losing any coherency.

 

“I fed your cat.” Kylo says, standing awkwardly beside the bed.

 

“And she didn’t bite you? Congratulations,” Hux laughs airily. “You’re now part of Millicent’s exclusive club. Clean her litter box for VIP status.”

 

He hears Kylo laugh again as the man heads to the doorway.

 

“Lights ten percent.”

 

Kylo’s bulky form casts a shadow across the bedroom.

 

“Ren?”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Welcome back.”

 

Hux doesn’t think he’s getting a response, and nearly misses Kylo’s parting words as he pauses at the door.

 

“It’s good to be home.”

 

***

 

Kylo grabs the datapad and slides the door shut. _Goodnight, Hux._ He finds his way to the ice blue sofa, not ready to leave the man to his own undoing just yet.

 

It’s not long and Millicent is purring contentedly beside him on Hux’s black robe. He supposes he’s been accepted as her companion. Or minion.

 

Kylo runs his fingers over her soft orange hair as he works through Hux’s reports. He can’t help but compare it to the fine, albeit dirty, hair that fell across his fingers when he held Hux’s warm cheek in his palm.

 

His face begins to heat up, and he allows himself to wonder if fevers are catching.

 

Either way, there is no doubt close proximity to General Hux is the direct cause.

 

Kylo finally relents and tosses the data pad to the side. He buries his face in the cat’s soft fur. “Millie…” he groans. “Help.”

 

Millicent purrs contentedly. _Silly humans._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me at @Zaera-d on tumblr X3


End file.
